An Interesting Twist
by Anime135
Summary: What if Nagisa never left during the end of episode twelve? What if Shizuma never stopped? What if, what if, what if, all of them will be answered in my version of the story. Main points are from the end of episodes twelve, nineteen and twenty six. Shizuma x Nagisa one-shot. Contains Lemon and Yuri. COMPLETED.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Contains Yuri and Lemon. Rated M for Mature. Nagisa X Shizuma one-shot. Also, stop reading if you plan on watching the anime. SPOILERS. Oh, and the paragraphing is a little weird considering there are none...hehe. Read at your own discretion.

A little twist on the end of EPISODE 12...

Shizuma said "it's your first time right" toward Nagisa "well it wasn't my first time, but you could be my last." Shizuma came at Nagisa and tried to kiss her. Nagisa backed away from Shizuma only to end up tripping and falling onto her bed. Shizuma pinned Nagisa by the arms into her bed and started kissing down her neck. Nagisa was practically penalized, she couldn't move. Shizuma softly said "Nagisa" and Nagisa replied with a moan of her lovers name "Shizuma". Shizuma pushed her red gown from her to reveal Nagisa's shoulders. Shizuma started to kiss down Nagisa's neck and then pulled the gown further and revealed Nagisa's breasts. Shizuma started to lick her right breast first while tugging at her left breast. Shizuma sucked at her breasts interchangeably and they were hard already. She could hear Nagisa's orgasm in her stomach as it made a growl. She pulled Nagisa's gown off of her and started traveling down her stomach to where Nagisa's needed her most. Nagisa moaned in pleasure. Her sex was getting wetter and wetter that Shizuma almost couldn't resist herself. Shizuma pulled down her panties and Nagisa was now bare naked. Nagisa realized that she was naked and tried to cover herself with no avail. Shizuma removed her hands and said that there's nothing to be afraid of, you are beautiful. She continued down and got to Nagisa's special spot. Nagisa then moaned "y-y-you mustn't lick that place, it's dirty" Shizuma responded with "oh but look it's dripping wet. I must clean it for you and besides it's part of Nagisa." She started and Nagisa screamed and moaned "S-S-SHIZUMA-SAMA" and Shizuma could feel her climax was near. Nagisa started to pull her hair. Shizuma was still working her tongue on Nagisa's clit and then unexpectedly shoved it up Nagisa and then all she heard was Nagisa screaming her name as she came. Shizuma slurped it all up and then kissed Nagisa. Nagisa then said is it my turn to show you the pleasure now? Shizuma wasn't expecting much of anything but nodded. Considering it was Nagisa's first time doing it. Nagisa then said "hmm, why is it that your still clothed?" Shizuma laughed a little and then Nagisa started. She pulled off Shizuma's white robe and then took her left breast in her mouth while toying with her other breast. She licked and sucked at Shizuma's left breast and tugged and pinched the right. Shizuma was very surprised and said "well you learn really fast" Nagisa then traveled down and back up. Shizuma moaned and then under her quickened breath said "how long do you plan on toying with me? I'm already drenched down there." Nagisa chuckled a little and then moved down. At first she shoved a finger inside Shizuma and then two. Shizuma gasped and Nagisa started sucking on her clit as her fingered was pounding Shizuma's pussy. Shizuma was about to come and the Nagisa just stopped. Shizuma then angrily said "what on earth! I was just about to come, I didn't toy with you so why are you toying with me!?" Nagisa then said "because I wanted to come together" Shizuma understood and while Nagisa was moving around Shizuma pushed Nagisa down again and gained control. Shizuma started to grind Nagisa. Clit touching clit, both of them was moaning and screaming each other's name as they both came. Miyuki was passing by to get to her room when she heard screaming and shouting behind Shizuma's door. She stopped and pounded on Shizuma's door to make sure she was alright. She heard silence from the room and then she heard both Nagisa and Shizuma's voice say that they are alright. Nagisa thought Miyuki, what on earth was she doing there? and then she realized what they did and of course she did not approve. She decided she was to speak to Shizuma tomorrow. Tomorrow came and Nagisa then returned back to her dorm room without mentioning what had happened the night before. Miyuki knocked on Shizuma's door and she answered it. Shizuma asked what was wrong and Miyuki replied "what do you think your doing? You better make sure that she's the one or else you will just hurt her. Nagisa-San will not replace Kaori, I hope you realize that. And you haven't told her about Kaori have you?, tell her soon." (Kaori is the other etoile who entered with Shizuma and then passed away) Shizuma just said "don't talk about Kaori that way. And I will tell her about Kaori." Shizuma walked over to Miyuki and took the key around her neck to go to the villa. One thing both girls knew would be that they had just made love the night before.

The end of EPISODE 19...exactly the same as the anime...

A storm was happening then and so the had to stay the night at the villa as Shizuma explained the other girl, the other etoile to Nagisa...

Shizuma fell and Nagisa caught her in her arms. Shizuma whispered "Kaori, Kaori" (Kaori is the other Etoile who entered with Shizuma and then passed away) Nagisa then had tears in her eyes and then ran out of the villa and near the cliff by the rocks. Shizuma then looked out the window and then realized what happened and said "oh Nagisa" and then walked out with the intent to explain to Nagisa what happened. Nagisa was standing there crying and then Nagisa said "I'm sorry, I'm never gonna be enough, am I, I'm sorry" Nagisa then ran back to the villa. Shizuma standing there, both girls were heart broken. She returned to the villa and in the morning realized Nagisa wasn't there. She hadn't slept in the bed. Her uniform was also missing. She realized Nagisa had walked back to the strawberry residence.

Near the middle to the end of EPISODE 23...exactly the same as the anime...

Nagisa ran to the garden to find Shizuma-Sama after finding out what Miyuki-San wanted her to do, she wanted her to enter the etoile elections with Tamao-Chan. The greatest show of love and relationship between two people, that was what the election for the etoile was. She couldn't do it. She loved Tamao-Chan but just as a friend. She had someone she loved even more and she couldn't betray that person. The person was Shizuma-Sama. She went to the garden and found Shizuma. She grabbed Shizuma and confessed her love. She said that she can't enter the election with Tamao-Chan, because she loved Shizuma-Sama. She said that she wouldn't enter it if Shizuma would say stop. She said that Shizuma-Sama could lie to stop her. Shizuma responded and said "Nagisa, do you still have the key to the villa?" she leaned in and took Nagisa's chin and tilted it to her lips. Nagisa closed her eyes only to be kissed on her forehead. Shizuma said "Farewell Nagisa-Chan, Just forget about me" she tried to take the key from Nagisa, Nagisa wouldn't let go at first and a few tears fell on Shizuma's hand and Shizuma whispered with surprise "Nagisa?" And Nagisa let go and ran out of the private garden. She ran to the lake and shivered at the coldness. Chukaru-San hugged her from behind and said with the two puppets on her hands "it's cold Nagisa-Chan, don't catch a cold" and she breathed her warm breath on Nagisa's hand. Nagisa turned toward her a started to cry. They sat next to a tree and Nagisa cried herself to sleep.

The end part of EPISODE 26 with a little more information...

They were about to announce the winners of the etoile election. Either Amane-San and Hikari-Chan or Nagisa-Chan and Tamao-Chan would win. Shizuma-Sama then stormed in the cathedral and announced her love for Nagisa-Chan. Nagisa-Chan had Tamao-Chan's ribbon in her hair and Nagisa was also confused. She didn't know what to do. Tamao-Chan then ripped the ribbon from Nagisa's hair and pushed her toward Shizuma and said "Go Nagisa-Chan" Nagisa then ran to Shizuma who embraced her lovingly in front of everyone. Shizuma then ran out of the cathedral in the middle of the election while pulling Nagisa out as well. Miyuki shouted "SHIZUMA!" And Shizuma just stopped for like a second turned to look at Miyuki smiled and again started running" They ran to where they first met each other, at the tree near the lake. They made flower necklaces and put it on each other. And Nagisa kissed Shizuma and Shizuma fell back into the grass and needless to say they made love. Nagisa was on top at first but was over come by Shizuma and ended on the bottom again just like their first time. Shizuma tore off the red dress Nagisa wore and started kissing her neck. She traveled down to her breasts and then started playing with them. Sucking, licking, tugging, and pinching them interchangeably. Nagisa then moaned. Shizuma took of her uniform so both of them were naked under the tree. Since both of them were already so wet Shizuma decided to start grinding Nagisa. Both of them were screaming each other's name and after about 10 minutes they came at the same time. And i swear you could probably hear the two of them from a mile away. Shizuma rolled off of Nagisa and said "I love you Nagisa, I hope you know that" Nagisa then responded "I do, I love you to Shizuma-Sama" they both then realized how much trouble they are gonna be in when they returned back to the St. Miator.

EPILOGUE

Five years later after both of them graduated Miator...

Shizuma and Nagisa lived in a house that Shizuma's father bought. They lived happily. They started a life together and Shizuma married Nagisa. Nagisa, although married to Shizuma still called her formally as Shizuma-Sama. A few years later they adopted two daughters and then they got a kitty cat. Nagisa brought it home, the cat was a stray. Both of their parents approved of the situation. Their daughters needless to say was sent to Achela hill, St. Miator's Private school. They lived happily ever after, just like in a fairy tale. Oh, I forgot about Tamao-Chan. Tamao-Chan got over the relationship between Shizuma and Nagisa and Tamao-Chan fell in love with Chiyo-Chan. Miyuki-San also discovered her suitor was a very nice lad and they were happy too. So, yeah, everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
